The Shinning Knigth- This is war Teaser
by tandomen
Summary: La ciudad está tomada. Su submundo está a salvo. Todo está bien. Por el momento. En las sombras, una guerra esta preparándose para ser gestada. Y no precisamente a vista del público.


**Una factoría abandonada. Vale, Remnant.**

Exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo con mucho irritación.

El gesto normalmente lo calmaría. Sería incluso un agrado en situaciones comunes...

Pero no estaba ante una situación común.

El era un ladrón... que va, el mejor ladrón de todo el planeta. No solo urtaba las cosas que no pertenecían sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, si no que, ademas, lo hacía con clase y estilo...

Y sin embargo, en el transcurso de apenas unos meses, el y sus colaboradores habían sido echados violentamente de la ciudad cuyo bajo mundo debían de dominar.

Su jefa estaba echa una furia, aunque claro, lo disimulaba muy bien. Ella no podía explotar estando infiltrada en las filas del enemigo.

Pero eso no había echo nada para bajar sus amenazas y reprimendas por radio... tanto a el como a los terroristas que hubiera logrado traer a su bando.

Se recostó en la gastada silla de madera, cansado, después de otra llamada a su jefa. Se acomodó el sombrero y revisó su traje blanco, en busca de cualquier tipo de mancha de ceniza u otra cosa.

Al no encontrar nada, suspiró de nuevo, tratando de ignorar el irritante sonido de sus colaboradores planeando como conseguir el Dust, combustible común en todo el planeta, de otras ciudades, o incluso, otros países.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, tratando de que el olor a humo lo alejara de todo por unos segundos... hasta que sintió un toque en el hombro.

Abrió los ojos, y vio a su colaboradora de toda la vida, sonriendole, mientras le alcanzaba una nota.

La leyó... y una sonrisa encontró el camino hacia sus labios...

**Biblioteca antigua. Vacuo, Remnant. Hace cinco días.**

La arena flotaba alrededor de todo el lugar, haciendo sentir al pelirrojo ciertamente incómodo.

Al otro lado de la antigua y muy bien cuidada mesa, pasando por cientos de escrituras jeroglíficas, que hablaban acerca de la muerte de un rey y el nacimiento de un dios, una figura rodeada de vendas le observaba jugueteando con sus dedos en la mesa.

\- Así que... prometes darme mas especímenes para mi investigación ¿Verdad?

\- Eso es lo estipulado.

\- Será esplendido entonces trabajar contigo... - Indicó la figura, levantándose de su asiento.

Al pelirrojo no le gustaba nada, pero no le quedaban muchos recursos a mano. Y el tiempo apremiaba, si es que iba a alcanzar su objetivo.

**Profundidades de edificio abandonado. Vale, Remnant. Hace tres días.**

El pelirrojo fue guiado por los científicos por pasillos inmensos, con vidrios hacia decenas de experimentos demasiado bizarros, terribles o extraños para cualquier persona normal.

Hasta que llegaron al ultimo de todos.

\- ¿Están seguros que está bajo control? - Preguntó en su voz neutra. Su rostro fruncido tras la máscara blanca y roja en su cara.

\- Tuvimos varias bajas en su entrenamiento, pero ya está listo para la prueba de campo. Solo necesitamos su aprobación.

\- ¿Y el ejercito será un problema?

\- Para nada. Ellos están tan interesados en el proyecto como nosotros. Evaluarán todo al igual que nuestro personal...

Miró atravez del pequeño vidrio de la puerta... y se hizo para atrás al ver un ojo bestial mirarlo desde el otro lado.

**Habitación de pánico. Atlas, Remnant. Hace un día.**

Luego de tanto tiempo, acorralado y esperando refuerzos que le salvarían en cuestión de minutos, por fin los tenía con el.

La máscara de control. Con ella, tendría el manejo que necesitaba para mandar al señor inmortal maldecido.

Apoyada en la mesa, al lado de un gran manojo de papeles.

En ellos estaba escrito un estudio acerca de un semblante único. Uno capaz de transformar el cuerpo en una maquina de matar.

Como desarrollarlo era el problema Hasta ahora había solo uno que lo había logrado... uno solo había logrado el "Instinto asesino".

¿Quien?

**Una factoría abandonada. Vale, Remnant.**

Terminó de leer la nota, satisfecho. Los refuerzos prometían.

Mas si era lo que el había leído de ellos.

\- Entonces, además de todos los White fang, ahora tenemos una legión de asesinos y cuatro fenómenos parlantes. Por alguna razón, decirlo no hace que suene mal para nada.

Su acompañante muda simplemente soltó un silencioso bufido.

\- Sin embargo...- Repasó la nota – Hay algo que me llama la atención. Si ellos saben del "Instinto asesino" Es por que ya lo han visto antes ¿Quien puede ser? ¿Quien podría haber desarrollado tal capacidad de asesinar?...

**Club a la madrugada. Vale, Remnant. Hoy**

_(Ost: __Mick Gordon - The Instinct (Killer Instinct) __)_

El club estaba oscuro.

Las luces comenzaron a prenderse al compás de la música.

Un pelo rubio comenzó a brillar mientras avanzaba entra la multitud que ahora comenzaba a enloquecer.

Una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

\- !Bienvenidos al "Shinning Knigth"¡

Las voces de júbilo, el alcohol y el baile reinaron esa noche en el club mas concurrido de la ciudad.

**Coming soon...**


End file.
